Rose y Sarah Jane
by SylviaNaoned
Summary: Historia que tiene lugar al dia siguiente de School Reunion antes de que el Doctor,Rose y Mickey dejen a Sarah. Rose y Sarah hablan de sus sentimientos para el. Mención al cuarto Doctor.


-¿Cuánto tiempo viajaste con el Doctor?

-Unos dos años y fueron los más maravillosos de mi vida.

-¿Lo echas de menos?

-Si te soy sincera no. Al principio si, y rehíce mi vida. Tengo un hijo al que cuidar. Pero no creas que no tengo ganas de volver a viajar en esta vieja caja de madera azul.

- Ven con tu hijo. Díselo.

-No, no creo que sea una buena idea. Además tanto el Doctor como yo hemos cambiado. Lo que hemos vivido juntos es ya un bonito recuerdo. Y estás tú, ahora tú tienes que cuidar de él.

-Lo sé. Pero el no creo que esté muy por la labor de querer de mis cuidados. ¿Tú me entiendes, no?

-Claro Rose que te entiendo, pero entiéndelo también a él. Me has dicho que lo viste regenerarse delante de ti, que para ti fue un shock. Imagínate ahora lo que es para el ir cambiando de aspecto y ver que la persona o las personas que están a su lado siguen, van envejeciendo y mueren. Pues eso el no lo quiere. Sé que es difícil de entenderlo pero es así, no puede hacer de otra manera.

- Pero le quiero

- Ya y yo también, todos le queremos, pero estas cosas no las puedes cambiar. O aceptas que tarde o temprano se convertirá en otro hombre o vas a sufrir mucho. Tú sabrás lo que haces.

En este momento aparece el Doctor

-¡Hola señoritas! ¿De qué habláis?

-¿Nosotras? De nada, ¿Porqué?

-Ya claro de nada. Miro a Sarah y miro a Rose. Se encontraba ahora con tal vez las dos mujeres más importantes que habían viajado con él. A lo largo de su existencia, de sus regeneraciones había tenido otros compañeros pero Sarah Janes Smith y Rose Tyler eran las más importantes. Y sabía perfectamente que ambas estaban hablando de él. Sus caras les delataban. Después de varios años y varios cambios en su aspecto había vuelto a encontrarse con su amiga y compañera periodista. Su reencuentro había tenido lugar el día anterior en un colegio donde pasaban fenómenos extraños de profesores murciélagos y alumnos descifrando un código que daba el poder y el control. Recordaba la cara de Sarah que después de encontrarse de frente con la TARDIS le pregunto si era él y le dijo que sí. Y también la de Rose cuando esta descubrió que Sarah había sido compañera suya unos cuantos años atrás. A Rose la conoció en unos sótanos de unos grandes almacenes londinenses donde estaba a punto de ser perseguida por unos maniquís. Recuerda que la primera palabra que le dijo cogiéndole la mano fue corre y soy el Doctor. Con este aspecto duró poco y lo cambió por el que ahora tenía. Le costó a Rose entender que era la misma persona con un aspecto diferente pero al final lo entendió y ambos siguieron compartiendo aventuras en el tiempo y el espacio. Les tenía mucho cariño a ambas y verlas hablar incluso de el tan animadamente era lo mejor que le podía pasar. Y las dejó. Salió a dar una vuelta. Conocía lo suficientemente bien a Sarah como para saber que ella razonaría a Rose. No era tonto, era al contrario muy inteligente, detrás de su aspecto un poco alocado se escondía un hombre con un saber incalculable, y se estaba dando cuenta que Rose se estaba enamorando él. Rose era una chica increíble a la cual quería mucho pero no podía enamorarse ni compartir su vid con el, era algo que tenía prohibido. Como le había dicho hace unas pocas hora antes, es la maldición de los señores del tiempo.

- ¿Sabe que estábamos hablando del?

- Si claro, no es tonto.

-Cuéntame, ¿ como era cuando viajabas con él?

-Pues no creas que fuese tan diferente. Quitando que tenía el pelo rizado, un traje ,un chaleco y una gigantesca bufanda multicolor que le caía hasta el suelo , de carácter era bastante parecido al Doctor que tu y yo conocemos ahora.

-¿Y porqué te dejó?

-Porque así debía ser supongo. Volver a la vida real fue bastante difícil pero poco a poco me fui acostumbrando a que nunca más me cruzaría con una cabina azul donde viajaba un señor del tiempo de otro planeta hasta el otro día.

- ¿Te dolió dejarle?

-Si claro porque como te dije fueron los dos mejores años de mi vida. Me lo pase increíblemente bien. Viajando, salvando planetas, civilizaciones, disfrutando de la vida.

- ¿Conociste a gente famosa?

- Mucha, ¿Y tú?

-Pues mira en nuestro último viaje a la Reina Victoria que nos dio hasta títulos de nobleza pero nos mandó de vuelta de dónde veníamos. La verdad que me lo pasé genial en este viaje.

-¿Y qué tal con Mickey?

-Bien contesto Rose de manera evasiva. Sarah no insistió. Entendía perfectamente que Rose se estaba poco a poco enamorando del Doctor y que Mickey tarde o temprano se convertiría en historia.

- Voy a hacer un té, ¿te apetece?

-Si, gracias. Rose se dio cuenta que lo del té era una manera rápida de cambiar de tema y de no volver a mencionar al Doctor durante el resto del día. Y asi fue hasta su vuelta.


End file.
